Areida of Amonta
by fairypixie3
Summary: (Formerly known as Areida's Story) This story is about Areida. She has her own romances and adventures, not just the stuff in Ella Enchanted, though Ella is in my story. (ALMOST FINISHED!)
1. Default Chapter

The dim light of the sunrise woke me. I sat up sleepily and walked to my wardrobe. I dressed quickly and pulled on my slippers. I felt no desire to leave my room. I lingered in front of my mirror, a rare thing for a common person to have.  
  
"Areida!" I took a final look at my dark hair and eyes before walking quickly to the door.  
  
"Yes, Mother?" I called as I thumped down the stairs, being loud enough to wake a sleeping dragon. As soon as I saw mother I knew I had made a mistake.  
  
"Never leap down the stairs as if you were a six year old lad! You are a lady, already fifteen years old, and I expect you to act like it."   
  
I lowered my head and stared at my feet as mother continued.  
  
"You've probably gone and woken half our guests, who'll want their money back for being woken up at the crack of dawn." Mother took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother," I replied meekly.  
  
Mother sighed and shook her head. She could never stay mad at me for long. "It's alright. Go and check on the muffins. I'll get Itsi to fetch more eggs for breakfast."  
  
I nodded, and waited till she had left, closing the door softly behind her. I then pushed open the kitchen door and stepped inside.   
  
After seeing to the muffins, I sat at the large table in the dining room we used to serve meals to the guests of our inn. Though the inn was visited often by rich noblemen and merchants, my family was not wealthy. But that fact couldn't dampen my good spirits.  
  
The only thing I truly longed for was a friend. Because of the work I did for our inn, I rarely had time to meet the other girls living in Amonta. What I wanted was a friend I could confide in and be able to trust to keep my secrets.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as my younger sister Itsi, burst into the kitchen.  
  
"Areida!" gasped the nine-year-old. "The Earl of Kadia and his son just arrived! Mother is greeting them right now. She sent me to tell you to run upstairs and change. Hurry!"  
  
The Earl of Kadia! Our inn had never had such and important guest! He was one of the richest men in Ayortha! If he was staying here it could only mean good for my family and I.  
  
I jumped to my feet and hurried to the stairs. As I started up the steps, I heard voices outside the front door.  
  
When I reached my room, I tore off my plain work dress. And reached inside my wardrobe for the dark purple gown I kept for special occasions. I slipped it on, then grabbed my brush.  
  
After a few quick strokes, I put down my brush and took a deep breath. I tugged at my dress to be sure it was straight.  
  
I looked down at my one good gown. It had a low neckline edged with a bit of lace. The skirt was long and flowing, starting at my narrow waist. It was a pretty dress, but in it I felt strange and awkward.   
  
I left my room and started back down the stairs. Mother's voice drifted up, the voice she reserved for people she was trying to impress.  
  
As I descended the last few steps, I heard mother introduce me.  
  
"Ah, here's my oldest daughter, Areida, just fifteen last week."  
  
While I politely curtsied, I glanced at the two visitors. The Earl was old, about fifty, but his son, was about my age, perhaps a year of two older.  
  
"Hello!" The boy said, bowing. "My name is Thomas."  
  
I was so nervous I couldn't speak. Thomas seemed to realize that so he just smiled cheerfully.  
  
He seems nice enough, I thought. He had dark wavy hair, not unlike my own, and twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
We all turned to see little Ettime, sleepily rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Mama, I'm hungry," she said, confused at the sight of two strangers.   
  
"Areida, take Ettime into the kitchen. Give her a muffin," mother said.  
  
I nodded and curtsied again. "Excuse me."  
  
I took Ettime's hand and led her into the kitchen. As I spread jam on a muffin for my little sister, I wondered why the earl had stopped at our inn so early in the morning.  
  
Soon, Mother came into the kitchen.  
  
"The Earl and his son will stay until tomorrow," she said, answering my unasked question. " Their horses needed a day to rest before they go on to the palace."  
  
I followed Mother to the oven.   
  
"Why are they going to the palace?" I asked, taking a grape and popping it in my mouth.  
  
A voice behind me spoke. "To decide the fate of the ogres."  
  
I whirled around and nearly choked. Thomas was standing in the doorway, grinning at my obvious embarrassment.   
  
He continued. "Father is on the King's Royal Council. He's going to the palace for the debate about the ogres." He shrugged. "I'm just along for the ride. Father hates to travel alone."  
  
I blushed a deep red. "I..I didn't mean-"  
  
He interrupted. "That's alright. I'm sorry for startling you." He was apologizing to me!  
  
"Is there anything you need?" Mother asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. Father would like to know when breakfast will be on."  
  
"Not for another twenty minutes, " she replied.  
  
Suddenly Mother got a queer look in her eye.  
  
"Areida, why don't you and Thomas take a walk while I get breakfast."  
  
I panicked inside.  
  
'Don't you need help?" I asked, my eyes pleading with her not to do this to me.  
  
"Of course not!" Mother scoffed. "Go on now!"  
  
She gave me a small push towards the door to our large garden. I had no choice but to go, with Thomas beside me.  
  
"No need to hurry back!" she called after us. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Areida.   
  
Thanks to Evo422 and The Lady, my first reviewers1 Yaaaaaaay! You two get lollipops!  
  
This chapter isn't very good. I wrote it really late at night. But I'm going to post it anyway.  
  
"Sorry about that," I said, as soon as Mother was out of earshot.  
  
He laughed, immediately easing my nervousness. "My mother's the same way. I guess all mothers feel they have to play matchmaker.'  
  
Thomas turned and grinned at me, his eyes twinkling. "But your mother did seem a little over-enthusiastic."  
  
He laughed again, and I couldn't but giggle, remembering how silly mother had acted. We spent the next half-hour walking under the cherry trees, which were in full bloom with spring approaching.   
  
In only a few minutes, I felt completely at ease with Thomas, and found myself telling him of a secret desire I'd had since I was eleven.  
  
"I wish I could go away to finishing school," I confessed. "I could learn so much that would help Mother and Father. They do so much for me I'd just like to be able to help more."  
  
"Why can't you go?"   
  
"My parents could never afford to send me. Besides, they need me here at the inn." I sighed.  
  
"What sort of thing s do they teach at such schools?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh all sorts of wonderful things!" I answered eagerly. " But the thing I would really like to do is be able to meet other girls my age. I've always been so busy I don't know any other girls, except by sight."  
  
"I know how that feels," Thomas said, staring regretfully at the dirt path."  
  
"How's that?" I asked, slowing to a stop. We were nearing the inn, and I wanted to hear his answer.  
  
Thomas stopped also. He sighed. "Father insists I receive a proper education, which to him means staying inside all day and be tutored. This is one of the rare occasions I am allowed to venture out of the manor."  
  
He sat down in the shade of one of our cherry trees. I seated myself beside him.  
  
"What about your mother?" I asked plucking a wildflower from the grass.  
  
"She died about two years ago," Thomas said softly, "from pneumonia."  
  
"I'm so sorry," I whispered. He nodded, continuing to stare at the ground.  
  
We sat in companionable silence; each of us lost in our own thoughts. I didn't know what I would do if I lost Mother, or Uflimu, my dear grandmother, who lived with us at the inn. I studied Thomas as he leaned back against the tree, no doubt enduring unbearable pain.  
  
After a few minutes, Thomas stood up. "We'd best be getting back soon or that mother of yours will have already sent out wedding invitations."  
  
I laughed as he helped me to my feet, and walked comfortably back to the inn.  
  
Thomas spent most of his stay at the inn together. While he helped me do my chores, he would make laugh, once so hard I dropped a whole armful of freshly cleaned laundry.  
  
"What a clumsy little fumble-foot you are," he scolded me playfully, as he helped me gather the clothing from the floor.  
  
By the time Thomas left, we had become close friends. I felt no sorrow at his departure though, since he had promised to write.  
  
At least that's what I told myself. As his carriage rounded the corner, I felt as I the sun had slipped from the sky.  
  
Three weeks later, I was sweeping the front room as a knock came at the door. Mother, Father, and Isti were all weeding the garden, and Uflimu and Ettime were taking a nap, so I went to answer the door.  
  
I quickly straightened my dress and brushed back my hair, then opened the door.  
  
A man stood there, holding a small velvet bag. "I have a gift for the Lady Areida from Master Thomas of Kadia."  
  
Thomas had sent a present to me!  
  
"Um, th-thank you," I stammered, as he handed me the bag.  
  
"He also sends this letter," the man said as he handed me an envelope. He bowed. "Goodday."  
  
I dazedly closed the door. I placed the bag on the table and sat down to read the letter.  
  
Dear Areida,  
  
I'm back in my Manor in Frell, and so bored I've taken to staring at cloud formations. Father has allowed me to take walks around our garden, so that is what I occupy my time with. That and studying.  
  
I'm sorry I could not write sooner. The Royal council dragged on for a considerable amount of time. I cannot write much in this letter, for father is calling me to my studies, but I will soon write you a long letter.   
  
Write back soon,  
Thomas  
  
P.S. I hope you can put this to good use.  
  
I put down the letter with a huge grin on my face. I reached for the bag and opened it.  
  
As I had suspected, the bag was filled with gold KJ's. Inside I also found another note. It was short, only three words, but those words held great meaning.  
  
For finishing school. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own what I own.  
  
I'm surprised how fast I was able to write this chapter! I guess once I get into a writing mood I can't be stopped! I used a few phrases from Ella Enchanted though. Oh, well.  
  
Let's all cheer for my reviewers! YAAAAAAAAAY! Thanks to dragonfirechick, sunlight, iceblossomgurl and DazzleQueen for such fabulous reviews! You all get lollipops!  
  
Now on to Chapter 3  
  
In only a few days, I had been accepted to Madame Edith's finishing school.  
  
At first, mother and father had been reluctant to let me go, but Grand mother argued in my favor, listing how I would be able to help the inn with my accomplishments.  
  
The matter was decided when I pointed out that Thomas had thoughtfully added enough KJ's for Mother to hire a servant girl to help her around the inn.   
  
The days before my departure were filled with running errands and gathering all the things I would need. I couldn't believe how quickly the days past. It was soon time for me to leave.  
  
I was packing my trunk in my room, being careful not to wrinkle them, when Mother entered.   
  
"One more thing," she said, handing me a small bundle. "It's a going away present from your father and I."   
  
"Oh Mother!" I gasped as soon as I had opened the package. "It's beautiful!"  
  
I held up the loveliest dress I had ever seen. It was the lightest of blues, the graceful sleeves and low neckline edged with silver lining.  
  
Mother smiled. "I couldn't have my daughter go to finishing school without being properly dressed."  
  
"Thank you, Mother!" I cried, hugging her tightly  
  
"I'll miss you," she whispered. She kissed me on the forehead, then stepped back with tears in her eyes  
  
After a tearful goodbye with my family, I climbed into the coach and began the two-day journey to Jenn, the small village where my finish school was located.  
  
I spent most of my time trying to get some sleep, since I had not slept the last few nights, having been filled with so much excitement.  
  
I also spent my time wondering about finishing school. Would the other girls like me? Would I be able to learn enough so that Mother and Father would regret letting me go?  
  
Finally, at sunset on my second day of travel, I arrived at the school. A tall, graceful woman came out to greet me.  
  
"Welcome!" She curtsied. "I am Madame Edith, Headmistress of your new home."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you," I said also curtsying. "My name is Areida of Amonta."  
  
"Ah, yes. We've been expecting you. We have just sat down to supper. Come along."  
  
I followed Madame Edith into the ordinary, wooden house that was to be my home for the next few months.  
  
"Young ladies," Madame Edith announced as we entered the dining room. "Here is a new friend for you."  
  
At least twenty maidens rose and curtsied. Every one of them was wearing a pink gown and a yellow hair ribbon. They were all pretty and graceful.   
  
I immediately felt out of place.  
  
Madame Edith seated me beside a tall girl, sitting up impossibly straight, daintily sipping her soup.  
  
"Hello," I said politely in Kyrrian, as a maid set a bowl of soup in front of me. "My name is Areida."  
  
"You're from Ayortha?" The tall girl asked coolly.  
  
"Yes," I said hesitantly, taken aback by her coldness.  
  
"Are you rich?"  
  
I couldn't believe she had just asked such an obviously rude question!  
  
"No," I replied defensively. "My parents own an inn."  
  
"Isn't that lovely," she said, narrowing her eyes. She turned her back on me and began conversing with the girl on her right.  
  
I felt stung. Why would she treat me that way, just because my family wasn't rich?  
  
I later learned the girl's name, Julia. She was the only child of a count and extremely rich. Unfortunately, I soon learned that most of the girls shared Julia's attitude. I found myself an outcast.  
  
Even though the girls were unkind, I loved finishing school. I had always liked to learn, and coming here had cured that craving.   
  
I had a special passion for sewing. I soon spent most of my free time in the garden, embroidering beautiful designs. I even sent Thomas one of these designs, as a sort of thank you.  
  
Thomas and I had been exchanging letters the whole two months I had been at finishing school. I enjoyed reading his letters, mostly because they made laugh so often. But his letters also kept me from becoming too lonely.  
  
But that soon ended. Near the middle of my third month at finishing, Thomas wrote, telling me he and his father would be leaving to tour the kingdom. He didn't know how long he would be gone.  
  
All the girls at school teased me continually, about my accent and status. But in spite of all the teasing, I did not hate them. They were actually pushing me to be a better person.  
  
That was my life. Mistress liked me, the girls didn't. It was that simple.  
  
Yet I still hoped I could find a friend, someone I could confide in and laugh with. But no one at finishing school seemed to care the least about me.  
  
Although I did not know it, that would soon change.  
  
Please R&R!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviewers! Your reviews really keep me going! Thanks to singinstrwberri for all the good suggestions. I don't know if I did much better on this chapter, but that's for you to decide.  
  
This chapter I used a lot from Ella Enchanted. So here's my disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the conversations in this chapter. I (unfortunately) do not own Ella. boo hoo.  
  
Oh well. On to Chapter 4!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The next day, just as we were sitting down to our embroidery, Madame Edith entered the room, with three unfamiliar girls following behind her.  
  
"Young ladies," she announced, "here are three new friends for you.'  
  
I rolled my eyes, recognizing the same phrase Madame Edith with every new girl. I set down my sewing and stood with my classmates, and curtsied, wondering if these girls could be any worse than those I already knew.  
  
As I took my seat again though, one of the new girls caught my attention.   
  
While her two companions wore expensive looking outfits, she curiously wore only a plain, every day gown. Another thing I noticed about her was that she did not have the haughty, snobbish look I knew so well. Instead she looked tired and pale.  
  
"Back to work, ladies," Madame Edith said. "Sewing Mistress will help the new pupils."  
  
I watched the new girl closely, waiting for her to look my way. I hoped against hope she was different than the others.  
  
She finally glanced in my direction. I smiled.  
  
Her slightly rebellious look faded slightly, encouraging me enough to wink.  
  
I continued to study her as Sewing Mistress handed the girl the standard embroidering materials. I watched as she struggled with the needle and thread, debating with myself if I should try and befriend her.  
  
I was still debating when Sewing Mistress noticed the girl's obvious distress.  
  
"The child has been raised by ogres or worse!" she exclaimed. "Hold it delicately. It's not a spear. One brings the thread to it." The poor lass looked faint as she stared down at her marked linen.  
  
I finally acted. Grabbing the dress I was fixing a small rip in, I quietly pulled my chair up next to hers.  
  
"You have to knot the end of the thread and start underneath," I blurted. The girl looked up, surprised. I continued.   
  
"And Sewing Mistress would ridicule you if you sew a green rose. Roses have to be red or pink, or yellow if you're daring." I hoped she wouldn't think me rude for correcting her.  
  
The girl smiled. She was quite pretty, with glossy brown hair and sparkly green eyes. Her face Her face was slender and pleasant, with a bright smile.  
  
"I'm Ella," she said. "I would stand and curtsy, but I would be to afraid of breaking something."  
  
I laughed. "My name is Areida. I live in Amonta, just inside Ayortha."  
  
I hesitated. Should I tell her how poor I was compared to everyone else here at school? Luckily, Ella solved my problem by changing the subject.  
  
To my surprise and delight, Ella began speaking in my native language, Ayorthain.   
  
"Abensu utyu anja ubensu," she said, looking pleased with herself.  
  
I was ecstatic! "Ubensu okommo Ayortha?"  
  
"I only know a few words," Ella admitted, changing back to Kyrrian.  
  
I was disappointed, but not for long.  
  
"You could teach me," Ella suggested eagerly. I thought a moment, then agreed, grinning widely.  
  
Ella was incredible. By the end of sewing class, she was speaking short sentences.  
  
"Utyu ubensu evtame oyjento?" she asked. ("Do you like finishing school?")  
  
I shrugged, not wanting to tell her so soon of my unpopularity.  
  
"You don't? Is it terrible?" she asked, having to resort back to Kyrrian again.  
  
I was about to answer, but unfortunately Sewing Mistress spotted the three messy stitches Ella had managed to make during our language lesson.  
  
As Sewing Mistress began lecturing Ella, I again noticed how faint and pale she looked.  
  
Sewing Mistress ordered Ella to her room. "No supper for you tonight."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Ella announced defiantly. I admired her for her stubbornness in not willingly giving in.  
  
Ella's stomach growled loudly. I realized with a start she that she must be incredibly hungry.  
  
"Then you may do without breakfast as well, for your impertinence," Sewing Mistress said irritably.   
  
Ella left the room, a maid leading the way. I couldn't help but feel lonely again.  
  
During supper, I managed to conceal a small white roll among the folds of my dress. Excusing myself a few minutes earlier, with Sewing Mistress watching me suspiciously, I made my way upstairs.  
  
I had no idea where Ella would be sleeping, so wasted part of my precious few minutes searching the many bedrooms of the school. Finally, I found her curled up on one of the plush chairs in the Lavender Room (my own room, I noted happily), fast asleep.  
  
I hated to wake her but I didn't have much time. I knelt beside her and shook her shoulder. "Here Ella," I whispered. "You can eat this."  
  
As Ella drowsily turned her head, I uncovered the roll from my dress. "Wake up. Ella, wake up," I whispered more urgently. How much time did I have before the other girls finished supper?  
  
Suddenly, Ella was sitting up, wide-awake. I sighed in relief, and thrust the roll into her hands.  
  
"It's all I could get. Eat it before the others come in," I said.  
  
I nervously glanced at the door while Ella made short work of the roll.  
  
"Thank you," she said looking much better. "Do you sleep in here too?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Where?"  
  
The door opened before I could answer. Julia and two of her friends entered. As I had feared, they began their taunting as soon as they had spotted us.  
  
"Look! Queer ducks flock together," Julia said, smiling snidely. She purposefully mocked my Ayorthain accent by pronouncing her l's as y's.  
  
Ella ignored her, instead directing a question to me.  
  
"Ecete iffibensi asura edanse evtame oyento?" ("Is this how they behave at finishing school?")  
  
I grinned, understanding the joke. As long as we spoke Ayorthain, the other girls would have no idea what we were saying.  
  
I replied. "Otemso iffibensi asura ippiri." ("Sometimes they are much worse.")  
  
"Are you from Ayortha too?" Julia asked Ella, none too politely.  
  
Ella shook her head. "No but Areida is teaching the beautiful Ayorthain language."  
  
Ella paused, shooting me a sly grin, before continuing. "In Ayorthain you are an `ibwi unju'."   
  
I started laughing, knowing she had only said tall girl, while Julia would think it much worse. Ella and I moments though. Just as I had collapsed to sit upon the chair with Ella, for I was laughing too hard to hold myself up; Madame Edith entered the room.  
  
"Young ladies! What do I see?" she exclaimed.  
  
I sprang to my feet immediately, but Ella couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"My chairs are not made to take such abuse," the headmistress said. "And young ladies do not sit two to a seat. Do you hear me? Ella! Stop your unseemly laughter!"  
  
Ella stopped.  
  
"That's better." Madame Edith turned to the rest if the girls. "Into your nightdresses, young ladies. The Shores of Sleep are approaching."  
  
Ella and I exchanged a glance and almost burst out laughing again.  
  
As sleep began to take me, I allowed myself to hope that my dreams of a friend at finishing school would come true. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all reviewers!! I love getting reviews!! They make me write faster!! You all get lollipops!!  
  
This chapter is longer than my other ones, so it took longer to write. Anyway, no one cares about me.  
  
On to Chapter Five!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I was curious about Ella. She told me much about Mandy, her cook that she loved as a mother, and her friend, Prince Charmont. I was constantly trying to wheedle information out of her. It became a game between us.  
  
I in turn told Ella all about my family and our inn. She loved hearing about my family, especially Isti and little Ettime, my younger sisters.  
  
Ella and I spent most of our time together, eating meals, sewing, or walking in the garden. During this time I noticed something strange about Ella.  
  
Ella always found ways to avoid certain orders. Singing Mistress once spent over a quarter of an hour trying to get Ella to sing at the volume.   
  
When I asked Ella why she did this, she only stated that she disliked being bossed around. This answer did not satisfy me, but I suppose Ella must have a good reason for keeping to herself.  
  
Several times I noticed Hattie, one of Ella's traveling companions, request that Ella spend time with her in the garden. This seemed odd, since Hattie and Ella were exact opposites.  
  
But every time after Ella met with Hattie, I always spotted Ella working, either cleaning Hattie's things or cleaning Hattie. Ella never mentioned it though, so I thought it best not to bring it up. Despite that, I grew increasingly suspicious of Hattie.   
  
Finishing school was a much gayer place with Ella here. She could always make me laugh when I needed it most. We became fast friends, and I soon felt like the luckiest person in Kyrria.  
  
One afternoon, I found myself telling Ella all about Thomas, and how he had paid for my entrance into finishing school.  
  
"He is so good-hearted, Ella," I said as I made a tiny stitch in my embroidery. "I wish you could meet him."  
  
Ella smiled. "I do too. He sounds wonderful." Her eyes twinkled. "I'd better meet him, seeing as I've spent the last hour or so listening to you talk about him."  
  
I blushed. "You exaggerate, Ella."  
  
She just grinned as I leaned over my embroidery so my dark curls covered my red face.  
  
I was fully content with my life, certain that as long as Ella was with me I would be content at finishing school.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
Madame Edith looked unnerved. "Ella was called away during the night," she stuttered.  
  
Madame Edith only stuttered when she was trying to hide something. As she walked back to the kitchen, I ran back upstairs to my room. The other girls had already left for breakfast.  
  
I went immediately to Ella's wardrobe and examined it. All her clothes were in it except the dress she had been wearing the night before and a shawl.  
  
That was odd. If Ella had been called away, wouldn't she have taken her things with her? Besides, she surely would have woken me up to say goodbye.  
  
I sat for a good quarter hour before an idea came to me. I quickly rummaged through Ella's things again. As I had suspected, neither her tonic nor her language dictionary was anywhere to be found.  
  
I sank into my bed. Ella had run away. That was the only explanation. I had only two questions. Why hadn't she told and what was I supposed to do now?   
  
I went quietly about my day, thinking miserably about the empty time that stretched before me.  
  
Then it came to me. I didn't have to stay here at all! I had learned how to sew, dance, and even cook. Now all I wanted to do was go home. I wrote a quick note to Mother.  
  
I believe I have learned all that I can here. I'll be coming home as soon as I can arrange it. I've missed you all so much. I can't wait to see you all again.  
  
Your homesick daughter,  
Areida  
  
I sealed the letter. Then I went to see Madame Edith.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I was to leave at the end of the week.   
  
In front of the Mistresses, the girls pretended that they would miss me, but whenever we were alone, they only ignored me.  
  
I took this with a cheerful attitude, knowing I would soon be able to leave.  
  
The afternoon before my departure, I was sitting in the garden, saying goodbye to all my favorite flowers, when a maid came to me.  
  
"Miss Areida, There's a visitor here for you," she said.  
  
I looked up, startled.   
  
"For me?" No one had ever visited me here before.  
  
The maid smiled. "Yes, come with me to the parlor."  
  
I followed her into the school. Who could it be? Was it my father or mother, come to convince me to stay at school? Maybe it was Ella!  
  
The maid opened the door to the parlor. As I stepped inside, the visitor turned, hearing me enter.  
  
"Thomas?" I asked, astonished.  
  
"Areida!" he said, smiling widely.  
  
The maid quietly backed out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, caught off guard. "I thought you were still traveling!"  
  
"I am," Thomas said, spreading his arms out wide. "Father and I are staying in Jenn tonight. Tomorrow we'll be going back to Ayortha."  
  
I sat down tentatively on the couch. He sat across from me.  
  
"If you had been a day later, you would have missed me." I said, remembering my own journey the next day.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I'm going back to Amonta," I said. "I miss my family terribly."   
  
"Won't you miss your friends here?" Thomas asked.  
  
I sighed. "I've only had one friend here, and she was wonderful. But she left school a few days ago."  
  
Thomas looked bewildered. "What kind of people wouldn't want to be friends with you?"  
  
I blushed. Luckily, he didn't notice.  
  
Suddenly, Thomas looked at me eagerly.  
  
"Areida, would you like to travel with Father and I? We'll be going through Amonta on our way."  
  
"I don't know," I said uncertainly.  
  
Thomas persisted. "Oh, please do. The time would pass so much more quickly if you were there."  
  
I was still unsure. "Will your father mind?"  
  
"Of course not," Thomas said. "He's quite taken with you. He'd love to have you come with us."  
  
I still must have looked doubtful, because he kept pressing.  
  
"You could ride in the coach with Father, or we have an extra horse you could use if you want to ride." He smiled. "I myself prefer riding."  
  
"Alright, alright," I said, accepting his invitation with an amused smile.  
  
We parted with a promise to be ready to leave at daybreak.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
That evening after dinner, I retired to my room to finish packing. I had only just begun packing my clothes when Hattie and two of her friends, Blossom and Delicia, entered the room.  
  
"Areida dear, how are you?" Hattie gushed.  
  
I was thoroughly confused. Hattie had never spoken to me before.  
  
"Um, fine," I answered.  
  
"Who was that young man with you today?" Blossom wanted to know.  
  
"Thomas," I said, trying to think. Why were they acting so strange? "He's the Earl of Kadia's son."  
  
The three of them exchanged excited glances.   
  
Suddenly I realized why they were being so polite. They had decided that Thomas was worth chasing after. The whole scene was so ridiculous, I almost burst out laughing.  
  
"Will he be coming back?" Hattie asked, smiling so hard I thought her face would crack right down the middle.  
  
"No," I said. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
Hattie's smile froze. "We?"  
  
"Yes, Thomas has invited me to travel with him and his father."  
  
I wondered why Hattie looked so shocked. She recovered quickly though.  
  
"Well, have a lovely trip," Hattie said abruptly. She turned on her heel and marched from my room, Blossom and Delicia following obediently behind her.  
  
I laughed as soon as the door closed. As I finished packing, I shook my head at Hattie's antics. If only Ella had been here. We would have laughed until the sun came up.  
  
Of course, if Ella were here, I would not be leaving in the first place.  
  
As I changed into my nightgown, I thought eagerly of the days ahead. Two days I would get to spend with Thomas, and then I would get to see my family again. I couldn't wait.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I'm sorry I didn't put a lot of stuff about Ella in here, but I really want this to be about Areida.   
  
Anyhoo, please Read & Review!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (Sorry, I've forgotten to do these) I do not own anything written by Gail Carson Levine. I do not own the song in this chapter. It is from Ella Enchanted.  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews! I love them! But what I'd love even more is if there were more of them! (please?)  
  
Anyways, on to Chapter 6!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I woke early the next morning. It was still dark as I slipped out of bed and quietly dressed in a simple white gown.  
  
I couldn't help but feel overjoyed at leaving. Although I had met Ella here, almost every other experience I'd had was miserable.  
  
I stuck the last of my few possessions into my trunk and closed it. I lifted it easily, since I didn't have much, and silently made my way down the stairs.  
  
Madame Edith and the other Mistresses weren't awake yet. I was glad. I didn't want to pretend I would miss them.  
  
I went out in the front yard and set my things on a nearby bench. Hoping there was enough time for a quick walk to the garden, I set off.  
  
I was sitting quietly in the garden a few minutes later, when I heard a coach and the sounds of many horses. I rose to see a large carriage, accompanied by a few riders, turning onto the lane leading to the school.  
  
I spotted Thomas at the front, sitting atop a beautiful chestnut horse.  
  
I waved. He saw me and waved back, grinning. I began the walk back to my trunk.  
  
When I got there, Thomas was already standing beside it.  
  
"Is this one yours?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. He lifted it into his arms and we walked to the carriage.  
  
As my belongings were loaded atop the coach, I was reintroduced to Thomas' father, the Earl of Kadia.  
  
"Oh, hello Areida. I'm glad you you'll be joining us," he said, bowing.  
  
I curtsied. "Thank you for inviting me to travel with you. I very much appreciate it."  
  
He beamed at me, then left to attend to other business.  
  
Thomas took me behind the coach, where the horse I would use was tied. As soon as I saw the horse, I gasped.  
  
"She's beautiful," I exclaimed, reaching out to stroke her mane.  
  
"Her name is Snowbell," Thomas said, patting the mare's neck. "She's very gentle."  
  
I couldn't wait to ride her. "When do we leave?"   
  
"Whenever you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready," I said immediately.  
  
He laughed. "All right then."  
  
He lifted me up onto Snowbell. As soon as he too was mounted, we started away.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Thomas and I spent the day riding. Often, we would break off from the road and go exploring. Snowbell and I were not nearly as accomplished as Thomas and his horse, Misty, but we were able to keep up.  
  
Once, around midday, we discovered a beautiful waterfall. Thomas and I spent nearly an hour there, lingering to enjoy the beauty of the tumbling falls.  
  
That night we camped out. There was no inn nearby, us having taken a different route home than the one I had originally taken.  
  
At campfire that night, Thomas and I sat together, talking, and frequently laughing. The others, the Earl and whom I presumed to be his bodyguards, were discussing King Jerrold's campaign for the Ogres.  
  
Occasionally, one of them would look over at us and smile. Thomas didn't seem to notice, but I did.  
  
After a while, the conversation began drifting away. Thomas chatted with the other men while I sat and listened.  
  
Somehow the topic of finishing school came up. I was pulled into the discussion.  
  
"What sort of things did you learn there?" The Earl asked politely.  
  
"Oh the usual. Sewing, dancing, singing."  
  
"Singing? A Kyrrian tried to teach you that?" one of bodyguards asked.  
  
I laughed. "She didn't teach me anything I hadn't already learned from my grandmother."  
  
"Would you sing for us?" the Earl asked.  
  
I froze. I'd never performed in front of anyone except for Ella, but that didn't count. She was my friend. These were adults.  
  
"Oh I don't-" I stopped. Everyone had expectant looks on their faces.  
  
"Go on," the Earl said encouragingly. I flushed.  
  
"Alright," I said slowly, my mind racing. What could I sing?  
  
A song came to mind, one I had taught Ella.  
  
I began to sing.  
  
"Oak, granite,  
Lilies by the road.  
Remember me?  
I remember you."  
  
I started out softly, my voice tentative. Every face was watching me with rapt attention.   
  
I chanced a look at Thomas. He was watching me; his eyes riveted on mine.  
  
I smiled at him as I finished the song.  
  
"Sister, child,  
Grown tall,  
Remember me?  
I remember you."  
  
My audience burst into applause.   
  
"Wonderful!" the Earl said, clapping heartily. "You have a superb voice!"  
  
I curtsied, beaming with success. I noticed Thomas was not clapping. He was still string at me, his face illuminated by the fire. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
I excused myself soon after and slipped off toward my tent. But instead of going inside, I kept walking, heading for the small, wooded area near our camp.  
  
I wandered for a long time, finally seating myself on a fallen log. I had lost sight of camp a long while before, but the soothing sounds of the rustling leaves and the crickets chirping kept me entranced.  
  
Why had Ella run away? And where had she gone? Was she all right? These questions had bothered me ever since I had discovered Ella's true reason for leaving.  
  
I sat for a long while, pondering this, before turning my thoughts to my family.  
  
Ettime and Isti were growing so fast. Ettime was almost seven. She was such a dear little girl, always sharing and smiling.  
  
Isti was twelve, and was becoming a lovely young woman. I hoped Mother and Father could send her to finishing school, just not Madame Edith's.  
  
Suddenly, I noticed how late it was. The full moon was high overhead. I rose to my feet and started back.  
  
I hadn't realized how far I had gone. The wind was blowing harder now. I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter around me.  
  
An uneasy feeling came over me. I paused, and glanced nervously around me, but saw nothing. I continued walking, but quickened my pace. I entered a small clearing.  
  
A twig cracked. I spun around.   
  
Again, nothing was there. This was unnerving.  
  
I stood facing the way I'd just come and stared into the gloomy darkness. The moonlight could not penetrate through the trees.  
  
What was there? Perhaps it was only a rabbit.  
  
I turned to continue my journey. Suddenly a huge man jumped in front of me.  
  
"And what do we have here?" he cackled.  
  
I leaped back and opened my mouth to scream. But bony arms reached around me from behind, covering my mouth and holding my waist.  
  
I lashed out, first plunging my elbow into my unseen attacker's gut, then kicking at his legs. The man let go rather quickly.  
  
I had barely caught my breath before the first man grabbed me. I kicked and punched, but he held me tight.  
  
The skinny man eventually recovered enough from the blows I had given him. I would have grinned smugly at him if my situation weren't so serious.  
  
He grabbed a rope hanging from his belt. He first tied my hands, then my feet. The large man kept his hand tightly over my mouth, almost so I couldn't breathe.   
  
I tried biting his hand, but he seemed used to it.  
  
The second man finished binding my feet. He drew a short dagger and held it against my throat.   
  
"If you scream, I will kill you," he said, his eyes narrowing. I didn't doubt him.  
  
The large man removed his hand from my mouth. I stayed silent as a gag was slipped into place.  
  
"What'll we do with her, Bert?" the large man asked in Kyrrian.  
  
The skinny man, Bert, smiled slyly. "Why, she can travel with us."  
  
"No Bert. I mean after we get home."  
  
Bert leered at me. "She will stay with me."  
  
"Why do you get her?" the other man asked, glaring at Bert.  
  
"Because you got the last one, Nate. Remember? You sold her to that slave owner from Kulornia."  
  
My eyes widened with fright. Was I to be sold as a slave? Oh why had I traveled so far in the dark!  
  
"You had the last one. The brown haired wench from Bast," Nate growled, clenching his fists.  
  
This went on for several minutes. I was slowly working myself into a panic. What was I going to do?  
  
Finally, Bert was able to smooth things over.  
  
"Tell you what," he said. "I'll have her work for me for six months, then you can do whatever you wish with her."  
  
Nate agreed. They promptly began arguing about which route to take home.  
  
How was I going to get out of this? I tried struggling with my bonds. They held tight.  
  
They eventually decide on a route to take. Before he left to get their horses, Bert produced another rope and tied me to a nearby tree.  
  
"Stay here," he ordered Nate. "Don't let her escape."  
  
Nate nodded, and Bert left.  
  
As soon as he was gone, I began trying to loosen my bonds. Nothing happened except my wrists becoming raw and chafed.  
  
Nate watched me struggle, scowling at me. I ignored him.  
  
I saw movement in the forest. What was it?  
  
Nate had also become alert. He looked around warily.  
  
Suddenly a figure leaped from the foliage, brandishing a sword. I saw dark hair and flashing blue eyes. Thomas!  
  
My heart thumped wildly as Nate quickly drew his sword and charged at Thomas. Thomas easily dodged.  
  
Nate charged again. This time Thomas deftly parried the blow, then slammed my kidnapper across the head with the flat of his blade.  
  
Nate dropped like load of potatoes. Thomas sheathed his sword and ran to me.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, dropping to his knees beside me and slipping off my gag.  
  
"I'm fine," I answered quickly. "Hurry, the other one will be back soon."  
  
He had already begun untying my feet. "I know. I heard him leave."  
  
My thoughts were still swimming from what had happened. but mostly I felt complete relief.   
  
"What happened?" Thomas asked as he untwined the rope from around my ankles.  
  
I quickly summed up what had happened. "And then you showed up," I finished.  
  
He finished undoing the last knot, the one that held me to the tree. "Done."  
  
He took my hands and pulled me to my feet. Off in the distance I heard the neighing of horses.   
  
"Let's get out of her," I said.  
  
Thomas led the way, still holding my hand. "I have Misty with me," he said. "She's over this way."  
  
"How did you find me," I asked as we ducked under a low hanging branch.  
  
"I saw you leave camp. When you didn't return, I took Misty and came to look for you. Watch your step."   
  
He helped step over a fallen log, then continued. "Your kidnappers must have been very inexperienced. I could hear their voices after only a few minutes of riding."  
  
We arrived at the place where Misty was tied. "I left Misty here and followed the voices on foot. I suspected you might have run into a problem."  
  
"Thank you," I said smiling up at him. He blushed.  
  
Thomas lifted me up onto Misty then mounted himself behind me. We started the ride back to camp.   
  
As soon as we arrived, Thomas and I found everyone searching for us. They had discovered Misty gone and soon realized we were gone too.   
  
Thomas and I went immediately to his father, the Earl, and explained what had happened. He quickly organized a group of six men to capture my kidnappers.  
  
The Earl would not allow Thomas nor I to go along.  
  
"You must get some sleep," he said, shooing us out of his tent. He was right. I was exhausted.  
  
Thomas walked me to my tent.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," he said.  
  
"Thank you again, Thomas," I said gratefully.  
  
He smiled. "No problem."  
  
"Well, goodnight," I said, starting to go into my tent.  
  
"Areida?"  
  
I turned back around. He stood looking at me.  
  
"You...uh," he stammered. "You sing really beautifully."  
  
I reddened. In all the excitement of the evening, I'd forgotten about my earlier performance.  
  
"Thank you," I said. He smiled at me.  
  
"Goodnight, then."  
"Goodnight." I turned once more and went into my tent, smiling happily.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
There it is. I'm very proud of this chapter. It's the longest one I've written.  
  
Please Read & Review!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I love you, reviewers!! They keep me writing!!!   
  
Sorry I haven't updated in like, three weeks!! I'll try and update at least once a week.   
  
Blah, blah, blah. Who cares about me?  
  
On to Chapter Seven!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I saw Mother and Isti as soon as we turned down the lane. They were sitting contentedly in the early morning sunlight on the porch of the inn, watching our small caravan ride towards them.   
  
I grinned as looks of confusion, then joy, came over their faces as they spotted me riding beside Thomas.  
  
I dismounted quickly, and embraced my mother and sister. We hugged and laughed and chatted excitedly.   
  
Soon, hearing the commotion, the rest of my family emerged. I caught little Ettime as she ran into my arms, shouting my name. I twirled her around, making her squeal with delight.   
  
After setting Ettime down, I went to my father and grandmother, and enfolded them in hugs.   
  
During my happy reunion, Thomas and his father (who had left his coach) had waited by the side, smiling. We exchanged quick glances.  
  
We had decided not to tell my parents about my escapade with the bandits. It would only make them become agitated.   
  
Besides, the six men sent after the villains had easily captured them. The bandits were then taken to a nearby town. We left them in the hands of King Jerrold's knights. I hoped I would never cross paths with them again.  
  
I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of what might have happened had Thomas not arrived in time. I pushed those thoughts away, concentrating on my family.   
  
When the Earl moved off to chat with my parents, Thomas hung back, watching me. I left my family and went to him.  
  
He smiled as I approached. "You seem happy."  
  
I laughed. "More than you could know. I've been away nearly six months. It's so good to see them all again."  
  
He nodded. We stood there for a moment, watching the scene in the yard.  
  
I cleared my throat. "I just wanted to thank you again for rescuing me from the bandits.'  
  
He looked away, and muttered, "It was nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" I pressed him. "You call charging a man a good six inches taller than you and twice your weight nothing?"  
  
Thomas turned back to me and shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do?"  
  
I returned his shrug, then smiled mischievously. "I guess saving me was the only option."  
  
He laughed in protest. I giggled as well. When we quieted again, I asked him when he would be in Amonta again.   
  
Thomas shook his head. "Not for a while, I would assume. Father will want me to attend to my studies even more fervently, to make up for the time I spent traveling."  
  
"Oh." I couldn't help but feel disappointed.   
  
"But I'll write you," he promised.  
  
"As shall I," I said, a smile lightening my face.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The rest of the evening we spent talking and laughing. Mother left occasionally to prepare meals for the inn's guests. I stood to help her, but she immediately sat me back down.  
  
"You need your rest," she scolded me. I didn't argue.  
  
I was introduced to Olla; the twelve-year old boy Mother had hired in my absence. Since Isti had been able to take on my responsibilities, Ollo had been hired to help Father in the stables and around the house.  
  
Ollo was small for his age, with skinny arms and legs. He was incredibly shy, hiding his bright blue eyes underneath his sandy brown hair.  
  
At last, father had declared it was time for bed. After a few more jokes we trooped up the stairs and parted, calling goodnight. I entered my room to find it nearly unchanged. I smiled in appreciation.  
  
I dressed for bed, then sat and brushed my long, dark hair with quick even strokes. I was lost in thought when Isti quietly entered my room. I smiled at her and patted the bed. She sat beside me.  
  
We talked about everything. She told me about all that had happened at the inn during my absence, and I, in turn, told her all about finishing school.  
  
After a pause, Isti blurted,"Do you like him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Thomas," she said, matter-of-factly.  
  
I laughed. "Oh, no. We're just friends."  
  
"Very good friends?" she pressed.  
  
I laughed again, swatting her on the shoulder. "I think it's past your bedtime."   
  
Isti giggled and fled the room. I settled back into bed, a contented smile on my face.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
During the next few weeks, my life settled into a normal routine. Mother set me to work sewing rips, embroidering handkerchiefs and tablecloths, and any other thing she could think of.  
  
Since Grandmother and I were the only ones in our family who had any knowledge of sewing, we spent countless hours together. I never grew tired of listening to her seemingly endless supply of stories or watching her nimble fingers at work.   
  
I tried writing to Ella, in Frell living with her father. I still had no idea if she was safe. I didn't receive any letters in return.  
  
I did get many letters from Thomas, who assured me that without my company, he was thoroughly bored. I wrote him as well, urging him in each letter to visit me again soon.  
  
In return, he wrote:  
  
I might actually be able to see you sooner than I originally thought. Father has been visiting a woman living just outside Amonta, a widowed baroness named Lady Albia. Though Father remains in denial, I suspect his visits are more than just business excursions.  
  
I was so happy for him! In my next letter I told him everything I knew about Lady Albia.  
  
She is said to be a kind, good-tempered woman, by any report. Mother comments often on how well kept and prosperous the baroness' s estate is. By all accounts, if you father chooses to wed her, he has chosen perfectly.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My days were peaceful, sewing with Grandmother or helping Mother with meals. I loved being so useful to my family. I knew now Father and Mother did not regret allowing me to attend finishing school.  
  
And so, with the companionship of my family and Thomas's letters, the months of winter slowly slipped past.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Boring chappie, I know. I'll do better next time, don't worry.  
  
Please Read & Review!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you reviewers! I really need to work on updating faster. Anyways-  
  
On to Chapter Eight!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It had been three months since I'd returned from finishing school. Grandmother and I were sitting in her room, each of us sewing a side of a new dress for Itsi. Grandmother was telling me a wonderful story full of princes and dragons, romance and happily ever afters.  
  
I sighed blissfully. "If only such stories were true."  
  
"Oh, but they are," she assured me.  
  
I looked at her curiously. "They are?"  
  
Grandmother smiled. "But of course! Why, the very story I just told you is about King Jerrold's grandfather."  
  
I sat back in my seat. I had thought such stories were just that. Stories.  
  
We began sewing again. A few minutes later a voice called up the stairs.  
  
"Areida! There's a letter from Thomas!" Mother called.  
  
I jumped to my feet, tossing my side of the dress to my chair. But before I could rush downstairs, Grandmother's widening grin stopped me.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You seem very excited," she said, setting down her needle.  
  
"Thomas promised to write me as soon as he had news of his father," I explained. "He and I are hoping that during the Earl's last visit, he proposed to Lady Albia."  
  
"Oh, is that it?" Her eyes twinkled.  
  
I nodded eagerly. "And if they do marry, it is likely that Thomas may move here to Amonta to live with Lady Albia."  
  
Grandmother smiled. "Well, you had better go and see."  
  
I flew down the stairs. I immediately made for the sideboard table in the front room, where Mother always left my letters.  
  
I opened the envelope as fast as I could without ripping the letter. I unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Areida,  
  
Father did it! He proposed! Lady Albia will be my stepmother! Father and I are coming to visit her. We'll be there for a few days. Father and the baroness need time to arrange the wedding. They have set a date for three weeks from now.  
  
And here is the biggest news yet. Father and I will be coming to live with my new stepmother! Albia does not wish to leave her estate, and Father does not care where we live so, we shall sell our home and move to Amonta.  
  
I've never been so happy. All at once, I'm gaining a new mother and moving to live close enough to you we can see each other whenever we want!  
  
See you soon!  
Thomas  
  
I lowered the letter, grinning widely. Thomas was moving to Amonta! I couldn't wait!  
  
I began listing all the things we could do. Horseback riding, pranks, spy on people, talk in the garden. The list was endless! What fun we would have!  
  
I rushed off to tell Grandmother.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It was early morning two days later before Thomas came by. He and his Father had arrived at Lady Albia's manor the night before, tired but excited.  
  
The first thing we did was settle down in the garden under the cherry trees. We talked for hours, stopping at lunch to eat. After our meal, Thomas and I helped Father in the stables, taking care of our cow and two horses.  
  
"Would you like to come visit the manor tomorrow?" Thomas asked as we were petting my favorite horse, Sunrise, a honey colored mare. "Father and Albia are busy with planning. I don't have anything to do."  
  
"Alright," I said, turning to smile at him. "I'll ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll let me."  
  
He grinned at me. "Great! Albia has a lot of wild land near her estate where we can go riding."   
  
"Really? Should I bring Sunrise?" I asked, stroking the mare. She neighed softly and nudged her head against my hand.  
  
"Sure!" he said, reaching out to give Sunrise a carrot. She gobbled it up greedily. "We can pack a picnic and go exploring."  
  
"Sounds like a deal," I agreed. We gave Sunrise one more carrot and headed to the inn for supper.  
  
Father and Mother decided to let me go to Lady Albia's manor. They figured I'd done enough work during the past months that I'd earned a break.  
  
Thomas left after the meal, promising to come for me the next morning.   
  
As soon as he was gone, Mother began lecturing me on how to act around nobles. I listened to her for almost twenty minutes before calmly explaining, while trying not to laugh, that I had been to finishing school. If I hadn't learned how to behave by now, I never would.  
  
Mother finally let me go to bed. When I got to my room, I tried decided what to where. Since we would be riding, I should wear a work dress. But I didn't want to look shabby.   
  
Finally I decided on my second best dress, a purple one with a low neckline and flowing sleeves. The skirt was long enough that I would be able to astride the horse. I hated riding sidesaddle.  
  
Eventually, I blew out my candle and settled in to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I'll race you to that next tree," I called out to Thomas, as we cantered across the meadow.  
  
It was late the next morning. Thomas and I were riding on the outskirts of Lady Albia's land. We had brought a delicious lunch with us for a picnic and were now searching for a spot to eat.  
  
We had stayed for a few minutes at the manor with Thomas' soon-to-be stepmother, Albia. She wanted to know all about me. She seemed especially interested in my talent of embroidering, which Thomas praised until my face was flushed pink.  
  
After a while, the baroness was called away on wedding business. Thomas and I grabbed some food and headed for the stables.  
  
Thomas grinned, accepting the challenge. He leaned over and whispered to his horse, Misty. Immediately, the mare jumped ahead, easily pulling ahead.  
  
I laughed, and also leaned to whisper encouragement in my horse's ear.  
  
A couple minutes of intense riding later, we reached the tree at the same moment. Laughing, we dismounted and unpacked our lunch.  
  
After securing our horses we walked for a minute or two before deciding on a grassy knoll overlooking a small spring. We jested playfully as we spread a blanket wide and set out our meal.  
"Do you think your father will allow you more time to yourself when he's married?" I asked, tucking my legs under me as I took my seat.  
  
There was a thoughtful expression on his face as he sat across from me. "I think so. Mum Albia is much less strict about those sort of things."  
  
He helped himself to a cold ham sandwich, then continued. "I think she'll help father realize there's more to the world than books and business."  
  
I smiled. "That will be good. Then we can have more time together."  
  
"What? You don't have any other friends?" he teased me.  
  
I grinned. "Nope. Just you and Ella."  
  
Thomas took a drink from one of the flasks filled with juice before asking, "Have you heard from her yet?"  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing. I must have written her four or five times, but I never got an answer."  
  
"Maybe she moved," Thomas suggested.  
  
"That has crossed my mind," I admitted. "But I'm more worried that something happened to her when she left finishing school."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Thomas said, unconvincingly.  
  
I smiled thankfully. We finished our meal in comfortable silence; each of us lost in our own thoughts.  
  
Finally, Thomas began cleaning up. I joined him, and soon we were back with our horses, preparing to mount.  
  
Suddenly, Thomas grabbed my arm.   
  
"What?" I asked, turning to him. He was staring off to his right, focusing completely on something in that direction.   
  
I followed his gaze. To my full surprise and delight, I saw a dazzling brightness, in the shape of a pure white horse.   
  
I spotted a horn on its forehead. A unicorn!  
  
Thomas and I watched in stunned amazement as the mighty beast shook its flowing white mane. Its gaze settled directly on us.  
  
For a few moments we just stood there, gawking at it. Then the creature gave another toss of its head, and neighed. Then it was gone, disappearing into the forest foliage behind it.  
  
Thomas and I turned and looked at each other, our mouths wide open. We'd seen a unicorn! A real, live unicorn! The chances of seeing one were one in a million!  
  
Thomas shook his head slowly. "That was the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen."  
  
I nodded my head in agreement, not being able to speak.   
  
"No one is going to believe us," Thomas said, staring hard at the spot the unicorn had disappeared into.  
  
I leaned against my horse, breathing excitedly. "I don't expect anyone to, but Thomas," I paused. "We just saw a unicorn. A actual unicorn."  
  
We were giddy for a few minutes, laughing in wonder. We decided not to tell anyone, but to keep this glorious event to ourselves.  
  
Eventually, we mounted our horses. We spent the rest of the afternoon riding through the wild lands just on the outskirts of Amonta. Nothing as exciting as the appearance of a unicorn occurred, but we still had a wonderful time.  
  
All too soon the sun began its final descent. Thomas and I parted ways just inside town. He promised to visit the inn in a couple of days.  
  
"And I'm sure you and your parents will be receiving a certain invitation in the mail," he said, his eyes twinkling. "That wouldn't be for any wedding I know about, would it?" I asked teasingly.  
  
He scoffed playfully. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"  
  
We laughed and bid farewell, each of us riding into the growing darkness of night.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
If you review, I'll read your stories! (Not that I'm trying to bribe you or anything)  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you reviewers! You all get lollipops!  
  
Lady Emma- Of course you should put up your story! When you do, I'll read it. Just tell me!  
  
Lalaith- Thanks for reminding me! I'm trying to keep track what's happening to Ella at the same time as Areida, and I'll be sure to put the part about the journal entry in.  
  
Crazayladay- I know! I love Areida too, but there's very little about her in Ella Enchanted. Dang!  
  
Okay, on to chapter nine!  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Areida, stop moving! How do you expect me to do your hair right when you keep wiggling!"  
  
I sighed as I listened to Mother's scolding, but tried to sit still. It was just so hard! I was so excited! Today was the Earl and Lady Albia's wedding day!  
  
I hadn't seen Thomas in two days. We had spent almost everyday since we had seen the unicorn together, but the Earl had insisted that Thomas stay at the estate to help with the wedding.  
  
I looked up as the door to my room opened. Grandmother stepped in, holding the light blue dress that Mother and Father had given me when I'd left for finishing school. I'd only worn it twice, both times at school. It was still the loveliest dress I'd ever seen.  
  
I sat quietly while Mother finished twisting my flowing hair up in an elegant knot on top of my head, leaving two locks of hair to frame my face.  
  
After putting on several petticoats, Mother helped slip the dress over my head, and then Grandmother buttoned the back. When I turned to look in my mirror, I smiled delightedly. The dress still fit perfectly, accentuating my slim figure and small waist.  
  
Grandmother and Mother were also smiling, Mother nodding her head approvingly.   
  
Soon Mother left to get herself ready. Grandmother fussed over my dress for a few minutes before hugging me and saying I looked like an angel.  
  
Finally we were ready to leave. We entered the coach Father had hired for the occasion with Ettime Isti, and Grandmother waving their good-byes.  
  
When we arrived at the manor, many people had already arrived. As I left the coach I saw Thomas standing at the entrance with his father and soon-to-be mother. He was trying to look interested in the people shaking his hand, but I could tell he was bored.  
  
When he spotted me, his jaw dropped. I saw his eyes widen as he took me in. I don't think he was used to seeing me in a nice dress.   
  
Thomas immediately started for me, but his father grabbed his arm and whispered something. He stopped, glanced at me, then unhappily went back to his spot. He motioned to me to come over.  
  
Before I could get there, a man announced seating for the ceremony would begin. I sighed and went back to my parents.  
  
The wedding was wonderful. Lady Albia had done a fabulous job planning, considering she had had only three weeks. She herself looked lovely in her wedding gown, and her bouquet of wildflowers.  
  
After the service, Father, Mother and I joined the line waiting to congratulate the newlyweds. They stood at the head of the line, beaming as they greeted each guest. Thomas still stood by them, though he looked considerably happier.  
  
We soon reached the Earl and his bride. I gave each of them a quick hug and greeting, then went to Thomas.  
  
He brightened happily when he saw me. "Areida! You made it!"  
  
I scoffed at him. "Of course I did! It's not like I had anything better to do!"  
  
Thomas laughed, but stopped shortly as his father sharply looked up at him. He cleared his throat and bowed to me. "I hope you will enjoy the reception."   
  
I was confused until he glanced at his father, then whispered to me. "Save me a dance. I'll find you."  
  
I smiled and swept him my finest curtsy. "Why, thank you sir. I would be glad to."  
  
As I continued on with my parents, I could tell Thomas was fighting not to laugh.  
  
---------------------------  
  
It was long after supper before Thomas was able to get to me. He was constantly being introduced to people by his parents, and always was asked to dance in between.   
  
Every time he looked over at me, I had a queer fluttering in my stomach. I decided it was from all the excitement.  
  
I was asked several times to dance. Most of the young men I danced with were snobby and rich and never seemed to stop talking. I had a horrible time and realized how lucky it was that Thomas had come to the inn and not one of these other nobles.  
  
After a while I couldn't stand it anymore and politely declined almost every request. Once in a while an older gentleman would ask me. That was at least interesting. Many had traveled quite a bit, and told me stories of far away places.  
  
Finally, Thomas found me thanking the Duke of Meddle for a dance.  
  
"Would you care for a dance, lady?" he asked, bowing ridiculously low.  
  
"But of course, my good sir," I answered sweetly, taking his outstretched hand.  
  
We were able to keep straight faces for a few more seconds, but as we reached the dance floor, a chuckle escaped from Thomas. I began to giggle.  
  
We tried to smother our laughter as we danced, but people were starting to look at us strangely.  
  
At last, we were able to quiet ourselves. We danced quietly for a few moments. Thomas had a contemplative look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
He looked startled. "Uh, nothing."  
  
We had to separate then, but a minute later I was back with him. We chatted gaily until the dance was over. While everyone clapped, Thomas took my hand. My heart beat a little faster.  
  
"Come on," Thomas said quietly, pulling me towards a door leading out to a balcony. Luckily, no one seemed to notice as we exited the ballroom.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier," he said as soon as we were out of earshot of the other guests.  
  
I brushed this off. "It's alright. I know you were busy."  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes. "That's an understatement. I felt like Mum Albia and Father were introducing me to the whole kingdom."  
  
I smiled as we leaned against the railing, the cool night air washing over us. "There are an awful lot of people here."  
  
He glanced back into the reception. We could see the Earl looking around. He was just about to see us when Thomas grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairway leading down from the balcony.  
  
"Let's stay out here for a few moments," he said, letting go of my hand. I immediately missed the warmth of his hand.  
  
After chatting a few minutes, the air turned chilly. I shivered.  
  
Thomas noticed. "It's getting cold. Why don't we go in and dance?"  
  
"Alright," I agreed, taking his offered arm.  
  
We were able to dance two more songs before the ball ended. When it was over, Thomas bid me farewell, promising to come visit me while his parents were on their honeymoon.  
  
I waved cheerfully to him as our coach left the manor. When I turned to face my parents, they both had amused smiles on their faces.  
  
"What?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
Mother ignored the question. "You and Thomas are certainly becoming good friends."  
  
"Well, yes," I said, caught off guard. A few minutes later, Father spoke.  
  
"Any chance of becoming more than friends?" He asked slyly.  
  
I blushed. "Of course not. We're just friends."  
  
"Are you sure Thomas feels the same way?" Mother asked, grinning mischievously.  
  
"What?"  
  
Father chuckled. "He couldn't keep his eyes off you."  
  
My jaw dropped. Luckily, we were pulling in front of the inn. I hurried inside, lowering my head so no one could see my red face.  
  
I made it to my room, closing the door firmly before me. I leaned against it, needing the support.  
  
Did Thomas hope to become more than friends? Did I, for that matter?  
  
I thought of how I'd felt when we'd danced or talked on the balcony. Wonderful of course, but was there anything more?  
  
Yes, I finally decided, a warm tingling feeling coming over me. There was. 


	10. Chapter 10

I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!! Crazayladay, on-fire-for-Christ, Dragonfirechick, and hippi all get lollipops!!  
  
More Romance in the next chapter. I think I have only a couple more chapters to this story. Yup, so get reading!  
  
On to Chapter 10!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. But all I could think about was Thomas. Was I in love with him? I didn't know! I certainly liked him, but was it love?  
  
Finally I drifted off into an uneasy sleep, exhausted from my busy day. I woke only a few hours later to the sounds of pots and pans busy in the kitchen.  
  
I turned over and looked out my window, blinking in the sudden light. It was long after sunrise, perhaps ten o'clock. Mother had let me sleep in.   
  
I reluctantly rose and went to my wardrobe. I didn't want to go downstairs and face Mother's sly smile.  
  
After laying out a pretty green work dress, I leaned out my window, letting the late morning air soothe my mind. Just as I was turning to go get dressed, I heard a horse arriving in the front yard.  
  
I couldn't see who it was, for the angle I was at wasn't right. I shrugged. Just another guest.  
  
I slowly began dressing, dragging out the time I had. Just as I was slipping into my gown, Mother called to me.  
  
"Areida! Thomas is here!"  
  
I froze. A few seconds later I came to my senses enough to call back. "I'll be right down!"  
  
My fingers fumbled as I tried to button my dress at top speed. I grabbed my brush, puling it three or four times through my hair. I sighed. There was no time to braid it now. I'd just have to leave it down.  
  
I took a deep breath, calming myself. After all, it was just Thomas.  
  
Silently, I opened my door and peered downstairs. I could just see Thomas, dressed in his riding clothes, smiling and talking pleasantly with Mother. I smiled as he brushed back a lock of his dark that always seemed to be in his face.  
  
I watched a few seconds more, then started down the stairs. Thomas looked up as I entered. He smiled brightly. Mother quickly excused herself with a smile to check on he food.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
"Good morning, Thomas," I answered, grinning. "How are your parents?"  
  
"Very good, I would say," Thomas said, trying not to look too happy, but failing miserably. "They wouldn't stop smiling the whole time they prepared for their honeymoon."  
  
"Who's looking after the estate while their gone?" I asked, brushing back my hair.  
  
"Mum Albia left a trustworthy servant in charge. They should be gone only a week or so."  
  
I nodded towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'm afraid I haven't eaten yet."  
  
He grinned playfully. "I never can resist your mother's cooking."  
  
After a delicious meal of scones and milk, we begged Mother for permission to go riding.  
  
"Alright," she agreed, after pretending to think about it. "As long as you take along the rest of these scones to eat. And be sure to be back before dusk."  
  
"Will do," Thomas replied, saluting her.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Do you want to go west of town today?" Thomas asked as we trotted down our lane. "We've never gone over there before."  
  
"Sure," I said. "I know a spot we can eat the rest of these scones."  
  
He grinned. "Lead the way!"  
  
We laughed and talked about the wedding. Thomas gave me detailed descriptions of the maidens he'd had to dance with.  
  
"I couldn't believe how frivolous they were! All they seemed to talk about were their dresses and their hair." He glanced at me. "You were the only one I could talk to."  
  
I could feel a blush coming on, but I pushed it away. "I felt the same way. It's no wonder why you're not close friends with any of the men I danced with, after seeing how arrogant most of them were."  
  
Thomas grinned. "What, you didn't like any of them?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Please. Do they think I care how well his waistcoat matches his boots?"  
  
He laughed. "I didn't think so."  
  
We arrived at our destination, a clearing in a small wood. After securing our horses and seating ourselves, we proceeded to consume the rest of the scones.  
  
I was still confused of my feeling towards Thomas, but being with him had helped push these thoughts back for the moment.  
  
We laid back in the grass, not speaking at first, but soon chatting quietly. We laughed at the antics of a small squirrel above us, trying to reach an especially large acorn hanging just out of reach.  
  
"Couldn't he just get one of the smaller ones?" I asked giggling as the acorn swung yet again from the squirrel's grasp.  
  
Thomas laughed. "Nah. He wants to bring the biggest, sweetest acorn home for his wife."  
  
"If he can carry it that far," I said, chuckling as I turned to face Thomas.  
  
Unexpectedly, I realized that he wasn't watching the squirrel. His bright blue eyes were staring straight into mine. I was suddenly aware that our faces were only a few inches apart.  
  
Thomas leaned in. I closed my eyes.  
  
Then, quite abruptly, a large acorn crashed into the ground to the right. We jumped apart, blushing furiously.   
  
I quickly climbed to my feet and began gathering our things. "I'd better get home."  
  
Thomas nodded, thankfully not commenting on the fact that Mother had said to be back at dusk, and it was only a little after noon.  
  
The ride back was quiet, both of us unwilling to speak about what almost happened. When we arrived at the inn, Thomas bid me farewell, promising to come see me in few days.  
  
I immediately led Sunrise into our stables. After removing the saddle and blanket I led her into her stall. After patting her head one last time, I made my way into the inn.  
  
"Areida?" Mother called out as soon as I opened the door. "Is that you?"  
  
She appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh, good. I just wanted to let you know you had a visitor."  
  
"Who was it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"A young man, James, I believe was his name, from one of the lesser noble families in Amonta."  
  
I removed my cloak and hung it up, trying to hide my surprise. A nobleman come to see me? I didn't know any nobles besides Thomas and his family.  
  
I turned back to Mother. "What did you say his name was again?"  
  
"James."  
  
Now I remembered. He had been one of the first I'd danced with at the reception. His father was a fairly wealthy Duke with a good reputation. James himself, however, was quite arrogant and vain. He'd asked me to dance a second time, but I'd politely declined.  
  
Mother had a strange look in her eyes. Then to my surprise, tears filled her eyes and she took me into her arms.  
  
"You're not my little girl anymore," she said letting me go and wiping away her tears. "Not yet sixteen, and already has suitors. Though I'm sure I know which one you prefer."  
  
I stammered. "I-I don't..."  
  
Mother smiled. "Now go change, then help me out in the garden."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next day, I was on my home from purchasing some supplies in our town market when I saw an ornate carriage coming down the road behind me. I immediately moved to the side of the road to let it pass.  
  
To my amazement, the coach slowed and stopped in front of me. The door was opened and a young man stepped out, richly dressed in silk and fur. I recognized him instantly. It was James, the young noble man that Mother said had come to see me.  
  
He bowed. "Good afternoon, Lady Areida."  
  
I curtsied with difficulty, since I had a large basket full of supplies. "Good afternoon, Sir James."  
  
He beamed. "Ah, you remember me. I of course recognized your beauty from far off."  
  
I gave a confused smile. Did he think he could flatter me into liking him?  
  
James bowed again. "May I offer you a ride to your home? I was on my way to see you."  
  
To see me?' I echoed in my mind as he helped me into the coach. As we started off, James began talking.  
  
"So how do you like this carriage? I picked it out myself, as well as the horses. I've always thought I was a good judge of horses. Father agrees. I can always get him to see my way. Now Mother-"  
  
My mind drifted off. I couldn't help it. He was just so boring.  
  
Finally we arrived at the inn. I could tell James was hoping I would invite him to stay, but I just wanted him to leave.  
  
"Thank you for the ride," I said politely, curtsying.   
  
James frowned. "The pleasure was all mine."  
  
He lingered a moment longer, them bowed and left. I waited until he was out of sight, then went into the inn.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
There's chap. 10! (If you are reading this, it means you are not reviewing) 


	11. Author's Note

Important Author's Note!  
  
Would you guys rather I finish my story in the next couple chapters or extend it longer? Either way I think I'll write a sequel. Please review and tell me what you think! (And thank you reviewers for reviewing! You all get Cherry lollipops! If you don't like cherry, you can have apple or grape, take your pick!)  
  
Plz Review!! 


	12. Chapter11

Thank you reviewers! I love you all! Lollipops for summersprite, hippi, Not Yet 13, mirkwoodmage, Tamaran Girl, dragonfirechick, on-fire-for-Christ, CrazayLaday, and Beth! (Pick your favorite flavor lollipop) Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
I've decided to just finish this up and then write a sequel. I have a bad habit of starting stories, then never finishing them. So this story will be finished in the next chapter after this, or the one after that.  
  
The sequel will be about Areida's daughter. I'll tell you more about it at the end of the next chapter, which might be the last one  
  
On to Chapter Eleven!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
During the next few days, I was more confused than I'd ever been in my life. James became a regular visitor to the inn. He would arrive shortly after breakfast and stay right up until dinner, oftentimes inviting himself to eat with us.  
  
Even more baffling than James' behavior was Thomas's. Three days after James met me on the road, he and I were sitting in the parlor. He was talking about his two hound dogs, Fluffy and Biter. After stifling a laugh about their names I zoned out, concentrating on the napkin I was embroidering.  
  
Just before lunch, James stopped talking. I cleared my head of dreamy thoughts and looked up to see why.  
  
Mother had appeared in the doorway. She smiled nervously, glancing at James, who was staring at something behind Mother I couldn't see.   
  
Mother stepped inside the room and moved to the side, allowing someone behind her into the room as well. To my great relief, Thomas entered the room, a smile on his face.  
  
I jumped to my feet, still holding the napkin I was sewing. "Thomas!"  
  
He grinned at me. "Hello, Areida." His gaze shifted to James. His smile froze.  
  
"Hello," James said coolly. "Have I met you?"  
  
Thomas glanced at me, then turned back to James. "No, I don't believe so. My name is Thomas of Kadia. And you are?"  
  
"James, son of the Duke of Northington." He didn't even bother getting to his feet.  
  
Mother left the room, glancing over her shoulder to give me a sympathetic smile.  
  
Thomas turned to me. "I just wanted to see if you were busy today. But I can see you have a visitor so I won't keep you."  
  
He glanced at James.  
  
I looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him to stay and not leave me here alone with the most arrogant man in the world. Thomas only gave a sad smile.  
  
"It was nice to meet you," he said to James.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine," James said, looking anything but pleased.  
  
Thomas bowed slightly to me. "Good day, Areida." He started towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" I said, almost desperately. Why did he have to leave so soon? "Let me walk you to your horse."  
  
James scoffed. "You brought a horse?" He, of course, had ridden in a coach.  
  
Thomas stiffened slightly, but otherwise did not show he had heard James. He turned and walked out of the room. I followed, glancing back at James. He was cleaning his fingernails. I shook my head.  
  
Thomas stayed quiet until we had closed the parlor door behind us. He then faced me.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner. I had to go out of town for... an errand. I only just got back yesterday."   
  
I noticed his face grow pink at the mention of his errand. I decided to not ask what it was.  
  
"Oh." I felt stupid for not saying more.   
  
We went to the front door and stepped outside. I gathered my courage and looked up at him. "You really don't have to go. I'm sure James wouldn't mind if you stayed."  
  
Thomas frowned. "It's alright. I have some... some....stuff to do back at the estate." He looked at a spot somewhere over my right shoulder. By the way he didn't meet my eyes I could tell he was lying.  
  
"Right," I said dryly. "Some stuff."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Well, you know what I mean."  
  
I sighed. Why wouldn't he stay?  
  
Thomas cleared his throat. "Well, I should be going now. Have a good time with James."  
  
I opened my mouth to comment on his choice of words, but changed my mind. "Well, " I said reluctantly. "Please come by again."  
  
"I will," he said, glancing at the inn, where we could both hear James giving rather exaggerated coughs. He smiled at me one more time, then left the porch. He mounted his horse with practiced ease, gave one last wave, then left the yard.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After lunch the next day, James dragged me out to the garden for a walk. As soon as we were out of sight of the inn, he took my hand and led me to a spot beneath the cherry trees.  
  
I stared at him. He'd never gone so long without speaking.  
  
"Areida, I've been thinking. We're friends right?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
He ignored me. "Mother's been talking about me getting married. I am eighteen, after all. When I saw you at the wedding ball, I knew you were the one for me. That's why I've been coming to see you. Will you marry me, Areida?"  
  
I gaped at him. "What?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
My breathing came in short breaths. What was he talking about? We'd only known each other for less than a week!  
  
I stared at him for a moment, then down at my hands, which he had clasped in his. "Well, I don't know, James," I said finally, still not meeting his eyes. "You might be old enough, but I'm not even sixteen yet. And my family needs me at the inn."  
  
I was still in shock. James was asking me to marry him! I didn't even know him!  
  
He shushed my blabbering. "Age doesn't matter. And for your family needing you, I've already spoken to them. Your parents are making enough now to hire a full time maid to help out."  
  
This was too much. James had spoken to my parents about marriage, and they hadn't even told me!  
  
"When did you ask them?" I asked, anger beginning to show in my voice.  
  
He didn't even notice I was feeling less than pleased with this new development. "Last night after supper, when you went to help that girl get dressed."  
  
James didn't even know that that girl' was my sister, Ettime. I couldn't help but to compare him to Thomas. Thomas knew everyone in my family and often played games with Ettime and Isti.   
  
James finally noticed the bewildered look on my face. "I'm sorry if this was too sudden. Just think about it. I'll be back soon to hear your answer."  
  
And with that, he patted my hand, got to his feet, and left the garden without a second glance.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
For the rest of the day I was lost in a stupor of thought. Why would a nobleman like James want to marry a middleclass girl like me? Did I want to marry him?  
  
That night, as I stared out at the moonlit night, I finally came to a conclusion. I did not want to marry James. But how would I tell him?  
  
I just needed more time to think. But how could I think with James always around?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I winced as the stairs gave a loud creak. I paused, listening for sounds of movement in the early morning air. There was nothing. My family and the inn's guests were still fast asleep. I started down the stairs again.  
  
At last I reached the kitchen. Silently opening the door I slipped into the room. I made my way to the cupboard and removed a small loaf of bread, some cheese, and a couple of apples. Placing these in my satchel, I left the inn, locking the door behind me.  
  
The first lights of dawn were barely peaking over the distant mountains as I entered the stable. I smiled. No one would be awake for another hour. Then they would find the note I'd left on my bed, telling them I'd gone riding for the day.  
  
After saddling Sunrise, I led her out into the yard. I was just about to mount her when someone called me from behind.  
  
I whirled around. It was my father, slipping on a coat to ward against the morning chill.  
  
"Where are you going, Areida?" he asked, rubbing his arms for warmth.  
  
"Riding."  
  
"This early?"  
  
I grinned sheepishly. "I just need some time to think."  
  
He nodded. "All right. Just one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He frowned slightly. "Don't let that James boy pressure you into anything you don't want to do."  
  
I smiled. "I won't"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
We smiled at each other. Suddenly, I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He held me for a few moments, then kissed my cheek and let me go.  
  
"Now go do some thinking."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I rode for at least three hours before going to the same clearing where Thomas and I had shared lunch nearly a week before. The sun was fully risen by this time and my stomach was growling with hunger.  
  
I settled down on a small patch of grass and spread out my meal. I ate it quickly, and now had the whole day to do nothing.  
  
But just right now I didn't want to think. I secured Sunrise to a nearby tree, then started walking on foot. I knew there was a spring around here somewhere. I wanted to listen to the water tumbling over the stones. I had always found that soothing.  
  
I stood on a small knoll overlooking the sleepy stream. Sunlight filtered through the trees, making the world around me strange and unreal.  
  
I stood there for a moment, my eyes closed, just listening to the sounds around me.   
  
A twig cracked behind me. I spun around to face Thomas walking towards me through the undergrowth.  
  
My surprise must have shown on my face, because he stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
He came and stood next to me. My heart beat a little faster.  
  
"It's alright," I said, trying to clear my thoughts. Thomas' sudden appearance had sent my head spinning.  
  
"So, where's James?" he ask, trying to act unconcerned.  
  
I stared at my feet. "Uh...I don't know," I whispered.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
I looked up. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh," he said lamely.  
  
"So what are you doing out here?" I asked, brushing a lock of my dark hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Nothing, really. I was just riding and ended up here. And you?"  
  
I looked away. "I needed time to think."  
  
"What about?"  
  
I hesitated. Should I tell him? Why not, he was Thomas, after all. "Well, the reason James has been visiting me a lot is that his mother has decided he should get married. And he thinks I'm the one."  
  
Thomas stared at me. "You mean..."  
  
"He asked me to marry him yesterday," I confirmed.  
  
He looked hard at the ground for a few moments, then looked up, a wry smile on his face. "I expected as much."  
  
Now I was the one staring. "You expected it?"  
  
He shrugged. "Why else would he be seeing you so often? Besides the obvious reasons."  
  
"What reasons?" I challenged.  
  
He blushed. "Well, besides the fact that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, you happen to be smart, talented, a wonderful rider, I could go on forever."  
  
I was gaping at him. "I'm not all that."  
  
"Yes, you are. You just won't admit it."  
  
We sat there for a few minutes. I was still trying to digest what he'd told me.  
  
"What did you tell James?" Thomas asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" I said, caught off guard.  
  
"When he asked you to marry him?"  
  
"Oh, that," I said. "Well, it certainly wasn't yes."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."  
  
"Why is it good?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
Thomas didn't answer.   
  
I looked up. He was staring at the stream, a strange look on his face.  
  
"Thomas? What is it?"  
  
Finally, he looked up, his eyes boring into mine  
  
At last, hesitantly, Thomas leaned forward and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pulled back a moment later, his face just an inch from mine.  
  
I looked up at him, a huge smile beginning to form on my face. He took me into his arms, holding me tightly.  
  
"I love you, Areida," he whispered. He let me go, stepped back, fumbled in his pocket for a moment, then brought a beautiful ring with a tiny diamond mounted on it.  
  
I gasped as he took my hand and stood facing me.  
  
"Areida, will you marry me?"  
  
I stood dumbfounded for a split second. Then a grin leaped onto my face.  
  
"Yes!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck. He kissed me again, then slipped the ring on my finger. Tears fell from my eyes as I felt it on finger.  
  
"I love you, Thomas," I whispered as he again took me into his arms.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
YAY!! THEY FINALLY KISSED!! I hope this makes you guys all happy. It sure made me happy!   
  
Now go Review!! 


	13. Chapter 12

LOLLIPOPS FOR EVERYONE! Thank you reviewers!  
  
Chapter 11 recap "I love you, Areida," he whispered. He let me go, stepped back, fumbled in his pocket for a moment, then brought a beautiful ring with a tiny diamond mounted on it.  
I gasped as he took my hand and stood facing me.  
"Areida, will you marry me?"  
I stood dumbfounded for a split second. Then a grin leaped onto my face.  
"Yes!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck. He kissed me again, then slipped the ring on my finger. Tears fell from my eyes as I felt it on finger.  
"I love you, Thomas," I whispered as he again took me into his arms.  
  
Thomas and I spent the rest of the day together. I asked him if he'd talked to my parents about him marrying me.  
Thomas looked surprised. "Of course I did. But I made them promise not to tell you." He smiled. "And the reason for my being out of town is a good one too. I had to go all the way to Bast to find the perfect ring." He held up my left hand and kissed it.  
I was so happy I could have burst. This had to be the happiest day of my life.  
Finally, we decided it was time to go home and face our families and James. We rode side by side, laughing and talking. It was not long after sunset when we arrived at the inn. As we dismounted, I heard the sound of talking from inside the inn.  
Suddenly, I looked up at Thomas, who had just finished tying our horses.  
"What?" he asked, looking alarmed.  
"James is in there!" I whispered urgently.  
Thomas frowned. "Are you sure?"  
I sighed. "The sad thing is, yes. I've spent the last few days listening to his voice."  
He nodded, taking his hand in mine. "Do you want to wait until he leaves to tell your family?"  
I thought for a moment. "No, I really want to do this as soon as possible. James will just have to deal with it."  
Thomas grinned. "That's good. I can't help but say how interesting James' face will be when we announce we're getting married."  
I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand to stifle my giggles. I must have been heard anyway because the inn soon became quiet.  
Thomas and I looked at each other and took a deep breath. We then started up the front steps.  
Before we got to the door, it opened to reveal Isti. She immediately saw us.  
"Areida! There you are! Mother was beginning to worry!"  
I instantly began trying to quiet her but she went on. "Thomas! Where have you been? We haven't seen you in a long time. Ettime and I want to show you the robin we found in the garden. It's a small one, but Mother said it's just a baby."  
I gave up trying to quiet her. I let her take my hand and lead me into the sitting room, with Thomas following behind.  
James was on his feet when I entered, no doubt having heard the horses on the road. "Areida, where were y-"  
He choked on his words as Thomas entered behind me. Without so much as a look at James, he circled one arm around my waist and smiled at my family.  
I looked at my parents. It was obvious to see they knew what was going on and they were pleased with my decision. I noticed my youngest sister wasn't in the room. "Where's Ettime?"  
"Sleeping," Mother said smiling. "That little dear just went and tired herself out."  
I nodded nervously, glancing at James. He had a suspicious look on his face. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He still hadn't figured it out.  
Finally I looked up at Thomas. The warmth in those twinkling blue eyes gave me enough strength to finally start speaking.  
"Father and Mother, I know that it won't be as easy here at the inn, but I've finally decided to be married."  
A gasp went through the room. We all turned to look at James, who was smiling happily.  
"Oh, Areida, I'm so glad. I'll be the best husband ever. You'll have everything you've ever wanted and more."  
As he continued blabbering, we all stared at him in consternation. Was he really so dim-witted he couldn't see how obvious it was that I was not going to marry him?  
"James!" I said loudly interrupting him. He stooped talking and focused on me. I gathered my strength.  
"I'm sorry, James, but I wasn't talking about you." I stared at the ground, thankful for Thomas' strong arm around me. "I've accepted Thomas' proposal."  
James looked dumbstruck. "What?"  
"Thomas and I are to be wed, " I said clearly and distinctly.  
There was a few seconds of shock before Mother broke the silence by coming to me and throwing her arms around me. Father and Isti were next, both of them beaming with delight. The only person who was obviously less than pleased was James. All during our hugs and laughter I watched him grow more and more red faced. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "How could you do this to me!" James shrieked, sounding remarkably like Hattie, Ella's companion at finishing school. "After all I did, you just leave me and don't even pretend to care how I feel!"  
James started towards me, consumed with rage. Thomas immediately moved in front of me, still holding my hand. James halted abruptly.  
"If you lay a finger on her," Thomas said coldly. " I promise you there is nowhere you will be safe."  
They stared at each other for a few painful seconds before James turned on his heel and walked from the room.   
Thomas' parents were thrilled to learn I had accepted their son's proposal. Lady Albia wept with joy when they heard the news. The wedding was to take place two months from now at Thomas' estate, giving us plenty of time to plan. Meanwhile, I continued working at the inn, mostly just to spend time with my family. I knew I would miss them when I went away, so I cherished this time I could spend with them.  
I also began going to town more, mostly on wedding business. I became friends with some of the girls in Amonta, mostly the one's working in shops I visited for the wedding. But having new friends also brought back the memory of Ella, my friend from finishing school, who's fate I did not know. I wished time and time again that I knew she was safe.  
Surprisingly, only two weeks after Thomas' proposal, my question about Ella was answered.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in 3 MONTHS!!! That's the longest time I haven't updated. I have good excuses though. A super busy summer and a super busy beginning of school!  
Anyway short chapter, not the last like I thought it would be. I really don't know where the heck this story is going, but it should be over in at least two chapters. I know I thought this would be the last one but I guess not!  
Anyway, PLEASE Review!! I'm begging you!! And Thank You all again for the great reviews so far!!! 


End file.
